Angry Parents and Lost Cats
by Sirhith
Summary: Hermione experiences tough times: her parents have a fight, and Crookshanks goes missing.
1. Trouble for Hermione

Angry Parents and Lost Cats

Rating: G

Summary: Hermione experiences tough times: her parents have a fight and Crookshanks goes missing.

DISCLAIMER Yes, yes, the disclaimer. Ho, hum. So boring. Feel free to skip over this section if you like, but if this is the first story of mine that you've read, please listen (or read, it doesn't really matter to me) carefully:

I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters, etc. That just belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. However, the storyline belongs to me. Thank you again for being so patient.

CHAPTER 1: Trouble for Hermione

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione murmured absentmindedly, plunking down at the Gryffindor table.

It was the morning of another new day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Fine, don't say good morning to me, why don't you," Ron mumbled, grinning.

"Oh.. sorry, Ron." Hermione didn't seem to care.

"Does Hermione seem… different to you?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Yeah. She seems normal."

"No," Harry shoved his friend playfully. "I mean she seems like she's distracted,"

"Reckon it's a test of some kind," the Weasley boy didn't seem interested.

"Yeah…" Harry turned back to his toast.

That day in Transfiguration, Hermione didn't answer any of Professor McGonagall's questions.

"Who can tell me why we study how to turn birds into fountain pens?" she scanned the room for the usual hand, flailing wildly. She didn't see it. "Miss Granger, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, Professor," Hermione replied automatically. She didn't look fine, though. Her hair was matted and her eyes were watery.

"Well… Miss Brown, would you please escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing? I'm sure she's caught that cold that's been going around." Lavender stood up and gently guided Hermione out the door and down the corridor.

"Ron, you've got to admit," Harry leaned across the table to his friend. "Hermione is definitely **not** normal."

"I s'pose you're right," Ron agreed. "But we'll have time to go visit her in the hospital wing after lunch."

"Right," Harry agreed.

Directly after wolfing down their food, Harry and Ron seized their bags and tore up to the hospital wing. When they got there, Madam Pomfrey stopped them.

"Miss Granger isn't ready for visitors quite yet," she said sternly. "It appears she has a bad case of depression."

"Madam Pomfrey, you don't understand," Harry cut in. "We're really concerned about how she's doing."

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but Miss Granger needs all the rest she can get right now. After all, her parents had that horrible fight, and… oh dear, I promised I would keep that information private. Run along, boys, and forget what I told you."

"But Madam Pomfrey…"

"OUT!"

The door slammed in the boys' faces. From downstairs, Ron heard a loud thundering.

"Lunch must be over," he concluded. "We better go --- Defense Against the Dark Arts is gonna start."

That night, Ron and Harry stayed up late talking in front of the common room fireplace.

"We've got to see Hermione," Harry said. "If that's true about what Madam Pomfrey said – about her parents having that fight, she's probably not feeling too good."

"Right," Ron agreed. "There's no way I can get all the answers for that Charms test tomorrow with her being so moody."

"I think this is a good time to put the Invisibility Cloak to good use again." Harry suggested.

"All right then. Let's wait until one, then we'll sneak up to the hospital wing."

"Hermione!"

The young witch awoke with a start. She could have sworn she heard someone whispering her name.

"Hermione!"

Suddenly, two shapes that looked like Harry and Ron appeared. Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Harry! Ron!" she hissed. "What are you two doing here? I told Madam Pomfrey I needed some rest, and it's…" she stole a glance at the bedside clock. "…one in the morning! I demand an explanation."

"Sorry to wake you and stuff," Ron began. "but we had to see you. We, uh… we found out about your parents."

"Now who told you that?" Hermione asked heatedly. "Was it Lavender? I made her swear not to tell anyone!"

"Actually, it was Madam Pomfrey," Harry spoke up. "But that's beside the point. We want to know exactly what's going on."

"Oh, I know you mean well," the witch quieted down. "But it's just… well, I'll tell you. It was just over the holiday, you know how I went home to spend Christmas with my parents this year?"

"Yeah," Ron and Harry answered together.

"It was Christmas Eve, and my parents were cleaning up the kitchen together. All of a sudden, they just got angry at eachother. My mother even broke a plate because she was so mad. I came back here the day after Christmas because I couldn't stand to see them fight like that anymore."

The young witch stopped speaking. Harry and Ron's eyes were glued to her clouded ones.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, wiping tears away. "It's just that they've never fought like this before, and I'm scared they… they might split up," This last phrase was too much for Hermione. She buried her tearful face in the pillow, sobbing.

"There there, Hermione," Ron slowly reached out a hand and gently patted her shoulder. "I'm sure things'll turn out," suddenly aware of what he was doing, he yanked his hand back as if a fuzzy bunny had just bitten his index finger off.

"Of course they will," Harry reassured her. "Nobody's parents split up after a single argument."

Hermione dried her eyes on her sleeve. "Thanks, Harry. Thanks Ron. I suppose you're right." She managed a weak smile. "I'll tell Madam Pomfrey I'm ready to come back to class tomorrow. Oh, and one more thing,"

"What?"

"Could you go and get Crookshanks for me? I've missed him so much. He should be in the common room."

"Sure, Hermione," The two wizards chorused. They slipped the magical cloak back over their bodies and stole back up the marble staircase to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" the fat lady in pink asked.

"Beetle eyes," recited Ron.

"Correct," and she swung forward to admit them. After climbing through the portrait hole, Harry and Ron dropped the cloak onto one of the overstuffed armchairs in front of the fireplace.

"Can you believe she's making us get that bloody cat?" Ron had developed a strong disliking for Crookshanks on the day Hermione had bought him.

"Yeah," Harry answered from behind one of the armchairs, where he was on his hands and knees. "but you know he means a lot to Hermione, and she's not in the greatest mood right now."

"Oh, all right," Ron said defeated, dropping beside Harry. "But I'm not doing it for her, I'm doing it for the sake of my Charms grade."

After twenty minutes of fruitless searching, Crookshanks was nowhere to be found.

"Well, it looks like we can't find that cat after all," Ron beamed, dusting off his pants. "Maybe he got into a fight with Mrs. Norris and lost… but I mustn't get my hopes up…"

Harry suppressed a laugh, and after pulling the cloak over himself and Ron, they returned to the hospital wing to give Hermione the news.

A.N. So, this concludes the first chapter of my second story! YIPPEE! Please continue for some more lovely Hermione angst.


	2. The Letter from Durnham

CHAPTER II: The Letter to Durnham

"Hermione!"

The witch put down her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 _and glanced around the room. Harry and Ron appeared once more.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you," she put the book on the night table. "Where's Crookshanks?"

"Umm…well you see, Hermione…" Ron began, shuffling his feet. "We didn't exactly find him…"

The young witch buried her face in her hands and started a fresh round of tears.

"Oh, this is just perfect!" she sobbed. "My parents are fighting, Crookshanks is gone… and that Charms exam is tomorrow!" She grabbed a tissue from the nearby box and blew her nose loudly.

"Well, yeah, speaking of Charms, I was wondering…" Ron received an elbow in the stomach from Harry.

The sudden sound of a doorknob turning caused Hermione to jump. Harry scrambled for the Invisibility Cloak. He found it and pulled Ron into a corner just in time.

It was Professor Dumbledore.

He padded toward Hermione (he was wearing fuzzy pink slippers) and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I was just taking a midnight stroll, and I thought I heard someone crying. Are you all right, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, y-yes, Professor, I'm fine."

The Headmaster's eyes shifted to Harry and Ron's corner.

"You know, my parents fought when I was a boy." His blue eyes twinkled with warmth that comforted Hermione. "But they did not split up. It turned out they were just arguing about where to go on holiday." The kindly wizard chuckled. "Well, I've got to get back to bed before Madam Pomfrey sends me out herself."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Professor," She dried her eyes on the sheets.

"Anytime, Miss Granger." He gave a small wink in Harry's direction, and then shuffled out.

"We had better go too, Hermione," Harry whispered, still wearing the cloak. "We'll come and see you again after breakfast tomorrow."

The next morning after a breakfast of eggs and bacon, Harry and Ron scurried up the marble staircase to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey let them through, as Hermione was accepting visitors. She beamed when she saw them.

"Good morning!" She seemed in a much better mood than she had been the night before. "Listen, I was meaning to ask you two if you could nip down to Hagrid's today,"

"Sure, Hermione," Harry answered. "Why?"

"I'm just wondering if he's seen Crookshanks lately… you know how he sometimes wanders outside."

"Yeah, okay," Ron agreed. "And if we get back in time before Charms, do you think you could…"

"Umm.. I've just remembered I have a soufflé in the oven!" Harry didn't want to cause Hermione any more emotional trauma than she could handle in one sitting. He seized Ron's wrist and dragged him downstairs, where the school emptying into the corridors.

Back in her hospital bed, Hermione shook her head.

"Boys,"

And she buried her nose in _Magical Me. _

"Hagrid!" Harry pounded on the groundskeeper's door.

"Yeah? Oh, Harry, Ron, nice to be seein' ya. How're classes? I hope that bloody Umbridge woman hasn't given ya too much grief. Where's Hermione?"

Ron spoke first. "She was sent to the hospital wing yesterday,"

The groundskeeper looked troubled. "Hospital wing? For what?"

"She's been… having some trouble at home," Harry answered. "Her parents have been fighting lately, and she hasn't been able to find Crookshanks,"

"Well that isn't like her, losin' Crookshanks all the time. Is there anythin' I can do?"

"We were wondering if you've seen him lately." Ron explain.

"I'm sorry to tell ya, I haven't. But I'll keep an eye out for him. Now, will you two be havin' any tea before ya leave?"

Over tea and Hagrid's cranberry muffins (forgotten on a plate – Harry and Ron had experienced his cooking before), the three discusses Hermione's condition.

"Well, all I can say is, her parents must be fightin' like ruddy dragons, 'cause I've yet to see Hermione in bed just for depression." Hagrid took a sip from his flowerpot-sized mug.

"And we looked for Crookshanks everywhere," Harry shook his head in frustration.

"Well if this continues long enough," Ron said cheerfully. "She'll have forgotten how much she likes that bloody cat and we'll get her a nice owl instead."

Harry grinned; he knew his friend was joking. Off in the distance, the young wizard heard the bell for dinner.

"There's the bell," said Ron. "Sorry to leave so fast, Hagrid. Thanks for the tea!"

He and Harry snatched their bags and hurried up to the Great Hall.

As they entered the large hall, the two friends were surprised to see Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked, plunking down next to her.

"Umm hmmm," Hermione answered, slightly dazed. Harry was wondering whether to call for Madam Pomfrey again when he noticed what Hermione was staring at.

On a page of the _Daily Prophet_ (the wizarding newspaper) was an ad. It read:

FOUND 

Large orange cat, fluffy, squished face. No identification; enjoys chasing rats and other small rodents.

Contact Fogglebrook Durnham

"Oh my goodness!" squealed Hermione. "Crookshanks… they've found him!" Ron leaned over to examine the ad.

"You should send an owl right away," Ron said, slightly disappointed. He had already been thinking about a nice tawny owl to buy Hermione with his pocket money.

"Yes, right away… I'll go now!" Hermione jammed the rest of her boiled potatoes in her mouth and sped off toward the Owlery. Ron picked at his steak for the rest of the meal.

The young witch selected a snowy owl from one of the racks in the Owlery.

"Now hold still," she muttered, tying the letter to its foot. "There. Now send this to…" Hermione studied the ad once more. "…Fogglebrook Durnham. And don't leave until you get an answer from him." The owl nodded as if in agreement, then took flight through one of the open windows. Hermione checked her watch. "Oh dear… I've got Charms, History of Magic, _and _Potions homework tonight. There's so much to do!" and she hurried to Gryffindor tower.

"Honestly," groaned Ron. "It's like she's expecting that bloody cat to fall from the sky." He looked up from his Transfiguration homework to scoff at Hermione, who was getting up to look out the window every 10 seconds. Suddenly, the snowy owl that Hermione had sent earlier that day swept into the common room, a letter clamped in its beak.

"It's a letter from Mr. Durnham!" Hermione exclaimed, nearly toppling over her chair in her excitement. The owl gave her the response and took off back to the Owlery. The sorceress ripped open the envelope hurriedly, and scanned the letter it contained.

"_Dear Miss Granger… I have your cat…but I'm afraid he's… not a cat at all."_

"What?" Hermione whispered. "But of _course _he's a cat. That lady at the shop told me so."

By now six or seven other Gryffindor first-years had gathered around Hermione and were reading over her shoulder.

"_Please meet me in Hogsmeade tomorrow at the Three Broomsticks… I will explain in detail then. Sincerely, Mr. Fogglebrook Durnham." _

Ron had abandoned his homework to shoo the young Gryffindors away, and stood next to Hermione.

"Well," he said. "I guess all that's left to do is go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Want me to come with you?"

"Yes. Thanks Ron," Hermione smiled at him. "I'm wondering what this is all about and what this man has done to Crookshanks!

"Of course, you can come too, Harry," Hermione remembered her other best friend sitting by the fire.

"Uh, no. That's okay, 'Mione. I've got some Charms homework to do. But thanks,"

Harry of course had no Charms homework, but since Ron had volunteered to go with Hermione first, he didn't really want to intrude.

"All right. But now I've got to turn in if we want to get an early start. 'Night Harry, 'Night Ron." Hermione gathered her books and walked up the stairs to her dormitory.

"I don't believe it," Ron murmured.

"What?" Harry asked. "About Crookshanks not being a cat? I know, it's really wei—"

"No," Ron corrected him. "She didn't even finish her homework,"

A.N. Yay! Chapter 2 is done. If you review it, I might even have Chapter 3 up before I graduate from college. ;)


	3. Shocking News

CHAPTER III: Shocking News

A.N. Chapter Three! Yippee! (Hey that rhymes… grins and expects people to think that's a colossal accomplishment) I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes… I wanted to get the chapter up as soon as it was done, and I didn't have the patience to proofread. Without further ado…

Hermione, after consulting with Professor McGonagall, was allowed to go to Hogsmeade with Ron the following day – on the condition that Hagrid went with them and they were only gone two hours.

"How'd you manage that, Hermione?" Ron asked, stunned.

"It helps to be getting a 120 in Transfiguration," the young witch said quietly.

After lunch, Ron and Hermione (a.k.a. 'Herm') went down to Hagrid's to meet him.

When the gamekeeper saw them without Harry, he asked why it was just the two of them.

"Harry had Charms homework," Ron said. Hagrid seriously doubted this, because Ron's ears were turning pink again and he knew Harry never did homework on Saturdays anyway.

"Enough chitchat, let's be off," Hagrid said hurriedly. Hermione was beginning to look more uncomfortable by the minute. The three of them walked around to the front of the castle and down the path to Hogsmeade village.

"So what's this I hear 'bout you losin' Crookshanks, Hermione?" Hagrid asked.

The young witch explained the whole story, and by the time she'd finished, the trio ended up on the doorstep of the Three Broomsticks pub.

Hermione could see a small man with thinning brown hair. He was sitting at a small table, attempting to drink his coffee and contain a rambunctious Crookshanks at the same time.

"That's him!" she squealed, pushing open the thick oak doors and scrambling over to Mr. Durnham. Hagrid and Ron followed, with Ron grumbling quite loudly.

"Mr. Durnham?" Hermione asked. "May I sit down?"

"Certainly, certainly," he said. "You must be Hermione Granger."

"Yes," she reached over to pat Crookshanks on the head. "And these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Rubeus Hagrid --- he's the groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Mr. Durnham shook hands with the two of them --- Hagrid's hand enveloped his whole arm.

"Now, Miss Granger," Fogglebrook began. "Have you, by any chance, read _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander?"

"Yes, many times," Hermione answered, not quite sure where the conversation was going. "But I'm afraid I haven't picked it up since my fourth year."

"That's fine. While you were reading, did you ever come across the entry on Kneazles?"

"I have," answered the witch. She paused for a few seconds, and then said, "Mr. Durnham, if you don't mind my asking, what has this got to do with you finding Crookshanks?"

"Your 'cat' is actually a Kneazle, Miss Granger."

"What? But… I'm sure I read… but of course! I should have noticed the signs. 'The Kneazle has an uncanny ability to detect unsavoury or suspicious characters…' That's why he chased after Scabbers late in our third year! After we watched Buckbeak's execution and everything… Crookshanks was chasing Peter Pettigrew because he didn't trust him!"

"Correct," replied Fogglebrook. "But the _Fantastic Beasts _entry also says that Kneazle owners require a license to keep their pets. No one wants a Muggle spotting Crookshanks and causing a disturbance, am I right?"

"Of course," Hermione said hurriedly. "I'll do anything, as long as I get to keep my little Crookysh--- sorry," she coughed. Ron gave her an odd look.

"Right…" Mr. Durnham shifted on his chair. "I suggest you sent an owl to the Ministry of Magic, and I'm sure they'll be able to send you the proper paperwork. In the meantime, there is one more small issue."

Hagrid spoke for the first time. "Think I'll get us some Butterbeers, Ron." The gamekeeper left the table and headed for the bar.

"Yes, Mr. Durnham?" Hermione was getting a little annoyed --- all she wanted was to take Crookshanks home.

"It also says that Kneazles can be interbred with regular cats. That, I'm afraid, has happened. You see, I own a small farm in the countryside, not too far from here. I have several cats, and it appears one of them has… well, you know. I expect the litter will be born in about two months."

"So in the three days he was lost, that ruddy cat… Kneazle… _thing _made it all the way to some farm and got friendly with a random cat and now needs a license?" Mr. Durnham and Hermione jumped at Ron's words. He hadn't said a thing for a full ten minutes.

"Well, yes. You are most certainly right, Mr. Weasley."

Just then, Hagrid returned with the Butterbeers and slid two across the table to Ron and Hermione.

"Now Miss Granger," continued Fogglebrook. "I am only content with keeping one of Crookshanks' kittens. I'll need a cat around after my others pass on --- to catch rats, mice, that sort of thing. Would you be willing to adopt some as well?"

"Crookshanks is havin' kittens?" Hagrid blurted out.

"No," Ron said quietly, so as not to interrupt the current conversation. "It's a long story, Hermione'll fill you in later."

"I… well… this is a lot to take in all at once, sir," Hermione responded. "I suppose I'll take a few, but that depends on how many there are. I can't have eight Kneazle kittens running around Gryffindor Tower, I don't think Professor McGonagall would allow it. Could you send me an owl when the kittens are born, and we'll discuss matters then?"

Mr. Durnham took a sip of his coffee and stroked (the now sleeping) Crookshanks on his lap. "That would be fine," he said slowly. "I'm sorry to leave so quickly, but I've got to return to the farm. Here's Crookshanks ---" the small man attempted to shift the slumbering Crookshanks to Hermione's waiting arms without waking him. Crookshanks half-opened one bleary eye, then hissed (quite loudly) at Mr. Durnham.

"Thank you for all your help, Mr. Durnham." Hermione stood up and shook Fogglebrook's hand, then motioned for Ron and Hagrid to follow her out the door and up the path toward the castle.

A.N. Yay, the third chappie is done! Sorry it was a bit on the short side, but I figured that was a good place to stop. The part about Crookshanks being a Kneazle is actually true, ya know. JKR says so on her website. :-D So thanks for reading, and please review! Chapter Four will be up ASAP.


	4. A Present for Ron

CHAPTER IV: A Present for Ron

A.N. Chapter Four has arrived! Yes, I'm extremely lacking in self-discipline, and really the only reason I updated was because a CERTAIN SOMEONE (coughs and looks in Yavie Aelinel's direction) swore she would burn all the Harry Potter books in the world if I didn't. And really, what's life without Harry Potter? All right, I'll be quiet now so you can read.

More than two months had passed since Hermione's discussion with Mr. Durnham, and she had almost forgotten about the Kneazle kittens. Crookshanks was being his normal self, chasing rats and hissing at Ron whatever chance he got.

One stormy Saturday afternoon, Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizard's chess in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was in an overstuffed armchair nearby, whispering advice to both boys over their shoulders.

"Ha, checkmate!" Harry grinned.

"Oh please, you cheated when I was talking to Hermione!" Ron laughed. This was exactly what Harry had done, but he wasn't about to admit that. Suddenly, Hermione jumped up from her armchair and peered out the window.

"Look!" she cried. A screech owl was zooming toward the open window, a letter tied to its foot. It perched on the back of a nearby chair and extended its leg to Hermione. She ripped open the letter and scanned its contents.

"Ooh, the kittens are here!" she squealed.

"_Joy,_" Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Mr. Durnham says Precious had five of them… and he's willing to keep two, but the other three are mine! And they're able to be away from their mother now. Ooh, this is so _exciting!_"

"What are you gonna do with them?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, I suppose I'll keep them. Three extra cats will be quite a lot of work, but I can't just abandon them, can I? Unless… do either of you know anyone interested in having them?"

Harry and Ron didn't, so Hermione continued.

"Anyway, Mr. Durnham wants to meet me in the Three Broomsticks again this coming weekend so I can pick the kittens I want. Would you two like to come along?"

"Sure," said Harry.

"Hermione, I love five little Crookshanks clones as much as the next guy, but I'm planning to have lots of homework that day." Ron grinned.

"Suit yourself," Hermione replied.

Saturday would not come fast enough for Hermione. When she wasn't doing homework, she was imagining (aloud, to Harry and Ron) what they would look like.

"Do you think they'll look like Crookshanks? Or what if they look like Precious? Mr. Durnham said she's got gray striped fur, ooh that would be so _adorable! _Oh, what will I do about the extra food? Do you suppose they can catch rats with Crookshanks? Or are they still too young? And I've heard kittens like to claw at things… oh my, the common room will be a disaster."

But Saturday did come, and as it was a Hogsmeade weekend for the rest of Hogwarts as well, Ron walked with Hermione and Harry down to the Three Broomsticks. He was planning to meet Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas there to play Gobstones.

"I'm so _excited!_" Hermione sang. Considering she had been repeating this phrase for the past seven days, Ron and Harry had begun to tune her out. At last they reached the pub, and as Hermione pushed open the oak doors she glimpsed Fogglebrook Durnham sitting at a table, a large wicker basket at his feet.

"I'll see you guys later," Ron said. Seamus and Dean were waving him over to a nearby table. Harry and Hermione walked over to Mr. Durnham and sat down at his table.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Potter," he greeted them.

"How did you know ---?" Harry cut his question short, however; he'd been stupid to assume that Mr. Durnham didn't know him.

Fogglebrook shook their hands, and then reached for the basket. "Now, Miss Granger, I'm sure you're excited to see what these kittens look like…" he pushed some of the blankets aside, revealing five mewing kittens. Three of them were orange and fluffy like Crookshanks, and two appeared to have inherited Precious' striped coat. Hermione was particularly entranced by one of the striped ones, the only one to have Crookshanks' squashed face.

"Oh, they're _lovely,_" Hermione breathed. Harry was entertaining himself watching one of the orange ones attempt to reach Mr. Durnham's cup of coffee.

"Now as I said in my letter, I only want two of the kittens to keep at my farm. The remaining three are yours to keep. Which ones would you like?"

"Oh, it's difficult to decide… but I think I'll take that one," she pointed to the striped one with the squished face. "And both of those orange ones." Hermione gestured to two of the Crookshanks clones.

"Very good choices," replied Mr. Durnham. "They're all yours. Write to me in a few weeks and tell me how they're doing, won't you?"

"Oh I will, Mr. Durnham. Thank you so much for all you've done, and I'm sorry Crookshanks was so much trouble."

"Not to worry Miss Granger, I got two kittens out of the whole ordeal, didn't I?" Mr. Durnham smiled. "I'll be waiting for your owl." With that, he collected his basket and strode out the door.

"Oh Harry, they're lovely!" Hermione squealed. "Here, can you carry this striped one back to the castle? I can't carry all of them by myself."

"Yeah," Harry answered. The striped kitten batted at the sleeve of his robes and gave a contented mew.

"Ron looks pretty busy with his game, so let's go," Hermione stood up with some difficulty, as she had one kitten under each arm. Harry pushed open the oak doors, and he and Hermione stepped out into the sunlight.

Later that afternoon, Hermione and Harry were talking in the common room. Hermione had managed to find owners for two of Crookshanks' kittens (Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who were both delighted to receive the orange balls of fluff), but the striped kitten remained on her lap. Crookshanks sat faithfully at Hermione's side, for once in his life not being spastic.

"Have you thought about who you're going to give him to?" Harry motioned toward the kitten.

"Well I suppose I'll keep him if no one wants him," Hermione said sadly. "Unless…"

"What?" Harry asked, curious.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione responded. "But I think I've just thought of an owner for this little guy…"

Just then, Ron climbed through the portrait hole.

"What's up?" he asked. Suddenly he noticed the kitten on Hermione's lap. "Is that one of the kittens? It's kind of cute… I mean I didn't say that, It's…" Ron's ears turned a violent shade of maroon as he struggled to finish his sentence.

"Well I'm glad you like him, because he's yours." Hermione deposited the striped ball of fur in Ron's arms.

"Wha..?"

Harry snorted as he fought back a laugh. "What're you gonna name him, Ron?"

"Uh, I dunno… what about Squash? I mean that face isn't exactly structured…"

Just then Squash climbed up Ron's robes to lick his nose.

"Oh, he likes you!" Hermione announced so loudly that a group of nearby third-years looked over their shoulders and snickered.

"Yeah. As long as he doesn't turn out like that ruddy father of his, I'm satisfied."

Hermione smiled at him and stroked Crookshanks.

The Easter holidays were quickly approaching, and everyone was paying less and less attention to lessons as the days went by.

The Hogwarts Express pulled up for its routine trip back to Kings Cross, and this year Hermione was boarding it.

"I've decided to spend Easter with my parents," she explained to Harry and Ron. "I know they were fighting over the Christmas holidays, but maybe they've resolved their problems now. Anyway, I'll see you both in two weeks. Happy Easter!"

"Happy Easter, Hermione," Harry said.

"Yeah, Happy Easter, Herm." (this earned Ron a grin from Harry)

Hermione stepped through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 and glimpsed her parents a few feet away.

"Hi sweetheart!" her mother engulfed her in a hug. "How's school? Oh, your father and I have missed you. And how are Ron and Harry?"

"School's wonderful and Harry and Ron are fine," answered Hermione.

"Hey Herm!" Hermione's dad called. "So glad you could come back for Easter."

"Hi Daddy," Hermione reached up to kiss her dad. "Um… Mum, Dad, I've been meaning to ask you something since Christmas."

"Sure, honey," her mother smoothed her hair. "What is it?"

"Well I heard you and dad having a row in the kitchen on Christmas Eve, and it scared me and I was worried you were going to split up."

"Oh, Hermione!" her dad cried, surprised at her. "Your mom and I weren't mad at eachother. We were discussing the potential dangers of using novocaine on small children. I'm sorry we scared you like that."

"You know that you can come and talk to us about anything that's bothering you," Mrs. Granger told her daughter. "Now, why don't you tell us about school some more while we walk to the car."

"Well, Crookshanks is a dad now."

"WHAT!"

Hermione laughed.

A.N. Yay, the story's done! A beam of light comes down through the clouds to my computer, and angels start singing I suppose you were making bets with eachother that I'd be twenty-five before it was finished. Anyway, more HP stories are coming soon. I just can't say what they're about because I haven't a clue. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! Sirhith


End file.
